Talk:Season 3/@comment-4085761-20121122092151
Here are my episode ideas: 1. "Honey, I Shrunk the Teen Titans / Spectra Vondergeist Coast to Coast" (Parody of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids ''and ''Teen Titans, Spectra Vondergeist from Monster High and Space Ghost Coast to Coast) 2. "Wreck-It Ralph and the Giant Peach / Cleo de Nile Explains It All" (Parody of Disney's Wreck-It Ralph ''and ''James and the Giant Peach, Cleo de Nile from Monster High and Clarissa Explains It All) 3. "Who Framed Toralei Stripe / Drawn Together vs. MediEvil" (Parody of Who Framed Roger Rabbit ''and Toralei Stripe from Monster High, ''Drawn Together ''and ''MediEvil: Ressurection) 4. "Uptown Puffy AmiYumi / ChalkCalzone" (Parody of Uptown Girls ''and ''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, ChalkZone) 5. "Man on a Luigi's Mansion / My Life as a Teenage Robecca Steam" (Parody of Man on a Ledge ''and ''Luigi's Mansion, My Life as a Teenage Robot ''and Robecca Steam from Monster High) 6. "'Fish 127 Hours / Ice Climbers vs. Abbey Bominable'" (Parody of ''Fish Hooks ''and ''127 Hours, Ice Climber ''and Abbey Bominable from Monster High) 7. "'Clawdeen Wolf and the Chocolate Factory / Whose Show Is This Anyway?" (Parody of Clawdeen Wolf from Monster High and Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Whose Line Is It Anyway?) 8. "'''Air-pain! / Don't Shake It Up" (Parody of Airplane!, Disney's Shake It Up) 9. "Twilight: Quaking Dawn / Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Draculaura" (Parody of the Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn and Quake, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban and Draculaura from Monster High) 10. "Out of the Lagoona Blue / AAAHH!!! Real Monsters, Inc." (Parody of Out of the Blue ''and Lagoona Blue from Monster High, ''AAAHH!!! Real Monsters ''and Disney and Pixar's ''Monsters, Inc.) 11. "As Ghoulia Yelps as It Gets / The Fairly OddPrimates" (Parody of As Good as It Gets and Ghoulia Yelps from Monster High'', the Fairly OddParents'') 12. "Back to the Futurama / South Parks and Recreation" (Parody of Back to the Future ''and ''Futurama, South Park ''and ''Parks and Recreation) 13. "The Adventures of Sharknerd and Lavahurl in 3-D / The Pain and Panic Show" (Parody of the Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D, Pain and Panic from Disney's Hercules ''and ''the Ren and Stimpy Show) 14. "Flubber Bullets / No Ordinary Family Guy" (Parody of Flubber ''and "Rubber Bullets" by 10cc, ''No Ordinary Family ''and ''Family Guy) 15. "Kissing Frankie Stein / Madea Goes to Superjail!" (Parody of Kissing Jessica Stein ''and Frankie Stein from Monster High, ''Madea Goes to Jail and Superjail!) 16. "Super Mario's Wonder Emporium / La Tigressa: the Adventures of Frida Suárez" (Parody of Super Mario Bros. ''and ''Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium, El Tigre: the Adventures of Manny Rivera) 17. "The Little Reverse-Speaking Mermaid / Samurai Hack" (Parody of Disney's the Little Mermaid, Samurai Jack) 18. "The Phantom of the Operetta / Clear and Present Scarah Screams" (Parody of the Phantom of the Opera and Operetta from Monster High, Clear and Present Danger and Scarah Screams from Monster High) 19. "Venus McFlytrap of Horrors / Justin Bieber: Never Say Nefera de Nile" (Parody of Venus McFlytrap from Monster High and Little Shop of Horrors, Justin Bieber: Never Say Never ''and Nefera de Nile from Monster High) 20. "'Me-MowHunt / The New Adventures of Rochelle Goyle'" (Parody of Me-Mow from ''Adventure Time and MouseHunt, the New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ''and Rochelle Goyle from Monster High) '''NOTE: '"Kissing Frankie Stein", "Out of the Lagoona Blue", "Clawdeen Wolf and the Chocolate Factory", "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Draculaura", "Cleo de Nile Explains It All", "As Ghoulia Yelps as It Gets", "Spectra Vondergeist Coast to Coast", "Ice Climbers vs. Abbey Bominable", "The Phantom of the Operetta", "Who Framed Toralei Stripe", "Justin Bieber: Never Say Nefera de Nile", "Clear and Present Scarah Screams", "Venus McFlytrap of Horrors", "My Life as a Teenage Robecca Steam", and "The New Adventures of Rochelle Goyle" are 15 Monster High parody ideas. So that's 20, count 'em, 20 MAD episode ideas!